A Rose is a Rose, Lily is just Lily
by Fearless
Summary: WOW!! I'm so excited...I haven't written for this story for like a year. But here is finally the 5th chapter
1. In the beginning there was Sirius!

A/N: Hey low everyone… I am back with a new story… I know, I haven't finished my other stories… but my mom kind of deleted what I wrote before and I'm not allowed back online today… but more about that later

A/N: Hey low everyone… I am back with a new story… I know, I haven't finished my other stories… but my mom kind of deleted what I wrote before and I'm not allowed back online today… but more about that later. I'm going to try and tell this story the best I can. I will try not to go on and on about what they are all wearing. I find that all very boring. Almost as boring as I'm sure your finding my writing right here. So with out further talkingness…I present to you Lado's Stars' new story…

A Rose is a Rose, Lily is just Lily

Chapter one

Lily Evans lived on a normal street, as normal as they come. She lived in an average house in an average neighborhood with average people. Lily Evans though, was not an average girl. She had just received an invitation to attend the school for witchcraft and wizardry. Her parents were in very much shock and her sister Petunia was going on about what a freak she was now. All in all, it was not one of those pick up the mood kind of letters. To make matters much worse though, her parents were leaving in two days to see Petunia safely into her dorm at her boarding school and were to be staying there, until after the September the 1st, the day Lily was supposed to leave for Hogwarts. Her parents had apologized profusely day in and day out, but Lily didn't care. She didn't want to go to this Hogwarts place, it seemed creepy ad far away from home. She was so bummed out that when her best friend Sirius Black showed up, she didn't even mutter a hello to him, that was until she saw where he was. Outside her second story window floating in mid air. That shook Lily out of her reverie right away.

"Sirius, how the heck are you doing that? I mean it's impossible to fly, isn't it? Wait your on a broomstick? Why didn't you ever tell me you had a flying broomstick?" Lily was panting by the time she was done talking and Sirius was laughing. He flew into the room and got off his broomstick.

"Lily Lilla, I didn't tell you because I thought you were a mug—I mean a normal person, not a witch. If I had known you were a witch I would have shown you the joys of flying. Believe me, I love flying, its great fun!" He sat down on her bed and fell backwards. "Although flying does take a lot out of you." Lily laughed at Sirius. Sirius was a great person to have as a friend. He was hilariously funny. He had dark brown eyes and black hair which was cut very shaggily making him look like a dog. 

"Oh Yeah! Lily Lilla! I almost forgot to tell you! You know how your mom and dad and Petty are all going to be gone when you are supposed to go to school?" Lily nodded slowly, not knowing what was coming. "Guess who's house you get to stay when you're supposed to go to you Aunt Crean Matilda house?" Sirius didn't wait for her to answer. "You get to stay at my house and we get to go shopping for our school stuff and prank stuff together!" At the word prank Sirius's eyes got filled with that dreamy far away look. Lily didn't like it so she shouted.

"YAY!! I don't have to go to Auntie Creanie's house! Woo Hoo! I love you Siri! You are the best!" Lily exclaimed this way to loud. She said it so loud that Petunia came in.

"Lily what the hell is going on that you are so excited about freak?" Petunia simply hated Lily. She always had and always would. She was a freakazoid. Petunia didn't know how she got all the hot guys as her friends with her atrocious looks. It just didn't seem to fit in. She had red hair, which was very curly and she had bright green eyes. Not like Petunia's blue eyes and blonde hair. In all the movies the blue eyed blondes got all the guys.

"Oh Petty, how very lovely to see you!" Lily hugged her sister out of excitement. "Guess what Tuna!! Sirius goes to my 'freak school' as you call it." Lily's sister turned bright red and tried to make excuses on why she had called it a freak school. Lily and Sirius both knew Petunia had a crush on Sirius. Petunia kept going on about how she didn't mean freak in a bad way. Sirius looked at Lily and rolled his eyes. Completely ignoring Petunia.

"Fancy going on a broom ride?" Sirius said with a mischievous look on his face. 

"Siri… I don't think I even want to know what that glimmer in your eye means exactly.. oh you'll see. Anyway, step on the broomstick, well stand over it and keep your hands and arms inside the broom, for safety precautions." Sirius said in a mock flight attendant voice. They flew off together leaving Petunia alone in Lily's room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sirius flew Lily to a familiar part of the neighborhood. She looked down to see Remus waving at her and Sirius. "Oh Remie!! You're a wizard too??" Lily asked with much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Wizard??" Remus said with concern in his eyes. "Lily are you ok? Have you had one to many beers?" After he said the last part though Remus broke out into a smile. Of course I'm a wizard dodo brain. Why do you think I knew you and dumb poop over there were coming?"

Sirius standing next to Lily burst out into fake tears. "Remie how could you!" Sirius screamed with a dramatic air. "I thought you loved me Remie, do you love me Remie, huh, do you??" Sirius looked up at Remus with a look of that of a lovesick puppy.

"Eewww! Get off me, you dumb fag! Yes you are a dumb fag, but yet, your dumb fagness appeals to me. Say you'll be mine Sirius. Please will you be mine?" Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. They all thought it was funny. Lily was rolling on the ground laughing until a voice came out from the shadows.

"Your both dumb and stupid fags. Yes that's it. Dumb and stupid fags. How about that. You both should be married." Sirius and Remus both looked up to see a boy that looked almost exactly like Sirius step out of the shadows.

"Damn it James you almost scared my darling Remie right here." Sirius said with his melodramatic voice. Lily made a noise and then Sirius said, "Oh yes Lily Lilla where are my manners?" Lily made a grumble that sounded suspiciously like in the gutter, Sirius continued as if he didn't hear. "Lily Lilla, meet Jamsie wamsie. Jamsie wamsie, meet Lily Lilla!" Lily and James nodded hello and James said, "Are you a muggle??" 

Lily looked at him for a while and said, "Nope, I'm muggle born. How would you would have explained the term muggle to someone who actually was a muggle??" James didn't answer this but he stood silent. Sirius turned around, put his arm around Remus and waltzed towards the house Lily and James in hot pursuit. 

A/N: Do not worry. Sirius and Remus are not gay, not gay at all. In fact I think someone likes… never mind.. that would give my story away. Not to bad for a gay first chapter… I love Sirius Black so much. I would think he would be so frickin' hot! Do you know what I did today??? My friend got me the new NSYNC CD. Oh WOW! That's amazing. But that's nothing close to what I get to do tomorrow. I get to go shopping with cheerleaders for cheerleading camp at NIU. (Northern Illinois University) I am a cheerleader, but the cheerleaders on my squad don't seem to like me very much… I wonder why?? I got to go. I'll write more tomorrow!


	2. The no good doing day

A/N: Hello again… this is amazing…another chapter… I know I know

A/N: Hello again… this is amazing…another chapter… I know I know.. it must not really be a chapter but a chapter in disguise!! I dunno I'm hyper again. To whom ever wrote me the review about why everyone uses Evans as Lily's last name its because that is her last name! (Good reason aye?) J.K. eve said so … I: P. Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. Yes I will read the prank bet… you've written that on every review so far! (That's to Setsuna) heh… I dunno what to write…so here's chapter two-a-mundo

A Rose is a Rose, Lily is just Lily

Chapter 2

The extremely weird-ish, no good doing that day

As soon as Lily was in the Lupin's house she was engulfed in a huge hug. When she was dropped down onto the ground she turned around to see Mrs. Lupin. "Oh it's so good to see you again dear! I absolutely missed you. It's hard having those three around the house. Sirius eats all of my food whe you are not here, it's terrible."

"Are you saying he doesn't eat all your food while I'm here?" said Lily questionably. She looked at Sirius who was gulping down the cookies (which was a huge stack of cookies) that Mrs. Lupin had made and sat down on the table. 

"Well, you're quite right dear, he does eat a lot while you're here also, but he eats a considerably more when you're not here. I think he pines for you." Mrs. Lupin went off with a dreamy expression on her face. Obviously she was thinking about Remus' dad whom was on a business trip. Lily walked back to the table, and picked up the plate of cookies, and started running away with them. As soon as Sirius saw what she was doing he dashed madly after screaming things out of his full mouth. Things that sounded like inappropriate words that he should be glad his mouth was full why he was saying that.

While Sirius was chasing Lily around the house James and Remus started talking. "You know Remus, I think he likes her." Said James rather giggly.

"Oh James, Sirius, like Lily? Yeah right. She is totally pretty much his sister. I mean she is staying at his house from tomorrow on. Besides, he would have to compete with you if he did." Remus said this last part with a smirk on his face. He loved to tease James. James got so riled up off of anything. This time thought it was different. 

"So you do like her?" Remus asked and James nodded his head. "I was seriously just joking. Man that's such a huge coincidence!" James nodded his head again. Man he hoped that Sirius didn't like Lily in that way. James started to smile, he had just thought of the most awesome prank to play on the sleaze-headed neighbor of his, Severus Snape. He hated Severus so much, as did everyone else practically. Everyone also knew that he hated muggle borns, even if they were really hot. So the obvious thing to do was to get Snape to like Lily. If he didn't know she was a muggle born, after he started to like her, they would tell the entire Slytherin house that he liked a muggle born. Haha, the perfect plan, and he told Remus.

"Oi, Sirius, Lily, come here." Sirius stopped chasing Lily and they both ran over. "Sirius, you remember Snape, the kid with the greasy hair that's a year older than us?" Sirius nodded his head. "Well we were thinking, that since Lily is a muggle born, and Severus doesn't know, and Lily is hot…" Lily blushed as Remus said the last part.

"Oh I get it." Sirius shouted. "We get Snape to like Lily and then we broadcast it to the Slytherins." He asked Lily if she wanted to be the bait. She agreed with them. This Snape guy sounded like a horrendous beast. 

"I have the perfect outfit to wear too! Sirius, do you wanna fly me over to my house so I can get my outfit? I guess maybe we could all go if you guys want to." The others nodded in agreement. When they got their brooms out Sirius started whispering to Lily.

"Maybe you should go on James broom Lily Lilla. I think Jamsie wamsie over there has a crush on little old you." He winked at Lily and then took off, leaving James being the only person she could ride with. 

When they got to Lily's house James was in heaven. He had ridden an entire broom ride with Lily! He let her get off first and then got off himself. Lily dug around in her drawers and then her closet. She pulled out some clothes and with a quick be right back, tore off to the bathroom. While she was gone the guys started talking.

"So Jamsie wamsie… Like my Lily Lilla?" Sirius asked with a sing song-y voice. James just was quite and blushed. "Man you must really like her because normally you are louder than me." With that last word Lily came out of the bathroom looking spectacular. She was wearing a short black leather skirt with a shiny emerald green shirt that was almost, but not quite see through. 

A/N: sorry got to stop there. I dunno what to write next… did you know that when you use and upper case io in a word instead of a lower case L it looks the same… watch… this is with the L llama this is with the I Ilama… heh… Snape flunked a grade. At least in this story. Well I don't exactly like him… woo hoo… today, I get to go shopping with cheerleaders… only…3 hours and 45 minutes to go!! YAY!


	3. If you fell through a hole through the E...

A/N: hey-low everyone ****

A/N: hey-low everyone! Guess what… I went shopping yesterday! With CHEERLEADERS! Isn't that kewl! Only not. I have had so many reviews... well actually only 18, I feel so special… To the Julia girl who reviewed… Yes I am full of myself… and I know 11 year olds don't wear that stuff… BUT its my fic so they can dress anyway they very well please… Now just to annoy you I think I will talk more about myself…only not… onto the fic

Chapter 3

If you fell through a whole all the way through the Earth…

"Damn Lily." That was the only thing Sirius could say. All he could do was stare. She looked great. 

"Sirius, its not really my outfit, its Petunia's." Lily said and watched in amusement as Sirius shuddered as if he was imagining Petunia in that outfit. "We share a room and closet and everything, don't you remember?" Sirius nodded. "Well I better take this off so I can actually fly on a broom. I also want to find a different shirt, I feel a little bit to revealed in this one." Sirius made an aaw noise and Lily playfully slapped him on the cheek. Lily changed fast and jumped onto Sirius's broom.

"Lily Lilla," Remus said. "You haven't rode on my broom yet and you've rode on everyone else's." He put on a fake pouty face and started to sniffle. "Nobody loves me. Not even Sirius!" He then proceeded to pretend to burst out crying. 

"Oh my poor Remie." Screeched Sirius. "It's okay baby, mummy loves you." Remus proceeded to stop crying and asked "Really?" Sirius replied "Yes dear."

"MUMMY!" screeched Remus.

"DADDY!" yelled Sirius and they ran at each other and embraced. Meanwhile Lily and James were rolling around on the floor gasping for breath because they were laughing so hard. 

"Okay, stop it you fags. I'm going to pee my pants." James announced loudly over Lily's hysterical rolls of laughter. "I'm beginning to think that you really do like each other. Calling each other Siri and Remie all the time." Sirius and Remus then stopped laughing and tackled James at the same time. 

"Maybe we should tell everyone whom you like, huh Jamsie wamsie?" Remus asked James loudly. James then stopped struggling and looked at Remus.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You obviously don't know me to well. Oi Lily…"

"Okay, okay, I give." James said loudly to stop Remus from telling Lily. "We don't have to play the Lily prank on Severus either, I gots a better Idear." James pulled everyone close, especially Lily. Then he proceeded to tell them what he had dubbed the Snape dungbomb in his closet, itching powder in his pants and shoe polish in his face with a basket full of shampoo for the final touch, plan. Sirius loved the idea, so did Remus and Lily. Lily especially liked it because she didn't have to dress like a slutty Petunia. YAY! 

"Hey guys?" Sirius asked rather quieter than was normal. "If you fell through a hole in the Earth, I mean if it was possible, and then you bounced back forth and landed in the exact dead middle." Everyone nodded for him to continue. "Would you be standing on your head or on your feet?" Everyone started laughing. "No I am serious you guys."

"We know your Sirius, Sirius. That's what you told us when we met you!" Exclaimed Lily. 

A/N: Okily dokily I know that was extremely dumb and boring and short. You can do whatever. I really don't mind flames because the give me something to complain about in my authors note. heh… No one else seems to think I am conceited. Well maybe they do… but I don't give a damn!!! Muahaha! I really am not conceited; really, it's just fun to pretend I am. So :-P !!! I seriously need to go on Riddlen… I've been on it before… Review in that box on the bottom please! 


	4. The day the marauders thought up a name!

Author's Note: Hey there... im back remember me?? HAHA, I figured you guys liked this story most of all so I decided to add another chapter because people seem to like this story the best. I must be talented. :-D Amy is happy! So without further ado.... The next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: The same thing as normal.  
  
"On your head, no on your feet, on your side. From where would you be digging this hole?" Peter said confused. James and Remus laughed at him. Peter was totally confused. He hated it when they laughed at him. (A/N: I HATE Peter. He should die, I don't know why I am writing about him, I wouldn't know either.) "Peter, it was a joke!" Sirius said laughing so hard it hurt his tummy.(A/N: which I do believe to be a nice firm tummy!) "You said t'wasn't a joke! Are you guys lying to me? Do you hate me? You guys hate me don't you. Why do you even pretend to like me if you don't really like me even though you pretend to like me? I don't understand. What did I ever do to you?" Peter was gasping for breath after he said all of this. The marauders looked at him with amazement. Peter never usually said anything when they teased him. Peter hadn't been hanging around lately though. "Hey guys? What ever happened to the Snape a dungbomb in his closet, itching powder in his pants, shoe polish on his face and a basket of shampoo reading love the marauders on it plan?" Remus intended to break the uneasiness of the moment. "The marauders? What a great name for us Remie! Wait, I just called you Remie! AAAHHHH! Sirius is rubbing off on me!" Lily yelled so loud that the neighbors came out and looked at them. Then she looked at the neighbors and yelled, "Nothing to see here, go away!" She turned back to the guys and announced, "It's okay for me to call Remus Remie because I am a girl and it wouldn't make me a lesbian, er, gay..." She trailed off because Peter had told Sirius that he was dumb. Sirius told him he was not dumb and said he could prove it. "Recite poetry for us Siri. I would absolutely love it." Remus said in a sweet little girls voice while batting his eyes. "Anything for you my dearest Re...I mean Lily." Remus pretended to be hurt. Sirus cleared his throat. "What you are about to here must never be told that it came from my mouth. Here goes; But one, who throng those bright and rolling worlds Which Thou and I alone of living things Behold with sleepless eyes! Regard this Earth The crawling glaciers pierce me with the spears Of their moon-freezing crystals;the bright chains Eat with their burning cold into my bones." He bowed at the end and they all looked at him dumbstruck. Nothing came to their mouthes as the opened them to speak. "Sirius, that was wonderful!" Lily said in barely a whisper. "I never knew you were that smart. You hide it well. Did you make that up?" "Naw. I read it. It's a poem called Prometeus unbound Act 1. Some greek stuff. Greek is actually quite interesante (A/N: That's spanish!)." They continued to look at Sirius with aw. Lily then realized that she liked Sirius more than she ever did. She liked him as more than a friend as a boyfriend almost. She looked away from Sirius when she relized she was staring at him. "Well dears," Sirius' mom came out and started speaking to them. "Are you all spending the night? Well of course Lily is, and you two live at our house. So I guess that means yes. It's time for bed then, we have to go to hogsmeade tomorrow to get your things." She left then and they followed her into the house and went into Sirius' room. Peter had left while Sirius was reciting his poem, but the others didn't care. "We have everything we need right here in my room, well except the basket of shampoo. I don't have good smelling washing stuff in my room." Sirius told the others. "You can tell Sirius." Lily said. They got all of there supplies and snuck out of the house towards snapes on there brooms under the two invisibility cloaks. One was James' and the others was Sirius' dad's.  
  
A/N: Ok I have no idea what is gonna happen from there, at all. No clue, what so ever. Tee hee. Oh well. Maybe I shall think of something over dinner. Anyway, since I know no one reads these. I'm outtie! 


	5. Pranks and Dreams

Author's Note: WOW!! It has been forever since I have wrote this story. Weird. I dunno. I have a new name (its Fearless if you couldn't tell) and I have no idea where I am going to go with this story. Lol. I'm supposed to be writing a speech, and studying for my history test, which is tomorrow. So naturally, I am not doing either. Went pole vaulting today, you should try it sometime.  
  
Disclaimer: YADDA YADDA YADDA, creamcicles rule! (Aka I own nothing)  
  
They snuck out of the house with the two invisibility cloaks on top of them and all of the supplies they would happen to need for this trip like thing to Snape's house. It was highly unfortunate that Snape lived about 4 miles away. They forgot this little detail and ended up walking back about a half mile to James house to get two brooms to fly on. James and Lily sat on one, while Remus and Sirius were on the other broom.  
  
"You promise not to go to fast, right James." Lily asked tentatively from in front of James. She had already expressed her fear of falling off the broom. James had allowed her to sit in front and his arms wrapped around her so it was impossible to fall off unless he purposely wanted her to. Which we all know that that would never happen, so we know she was safe.  
  
"I promise Lily, you should know wouldn't do anything to hurt you." (A/N: everyone 'AWWW'...) James replied taking care to go slower. Although he could not explain it, he felt attached to Lily in some way, even though they had just met.  
  
They flew down underneath the invisibility cloaks, as they got closer to the part of the country where Snape's house was. In reality, it wasn't Snape's house at all, but the Malfoy's house. Everyone knew Snape had lived with the Malfoy's ever since his parents had died three years ago. At first the 'marauders' as they now called themselves, had felt sorry for Snape. But he had turned out to be meaner than ever before when they had shown their sympathy. Terrible, greasy slime ball of a git he was.  
  
Anyway, they reached the 'Malfoy Manor' and snuck expertly into the room which was Snape's. It seemed, according to Sirius, that the greasiness of Snape's hair had rubbed off onto his pillow, making it highly greasy. He thought of the grease spots you saw when eating a pizza on a napkin. It kind of reminded him of that, except grosser and not red-ish.   
  
The set about the room doing all the stuff that they had planned, except instead of one dungbomb in his closet, they filled the entire closet up with them. Fixing them magically so they would all explode at one time when the door opened. That was ingenious on Lily's part. So they put the dungbombs in the closet poured the entire flask of itching powder into the drawer where Snape kept his underwear, caked his face with shoe polish that probably wouldn't come off, and left the basket of Shampoo (from Lily's house) next to the bed with a big tag on it that read: With love from the Marauders.  
  
When everything was said and one, Lily set Snape's alarm clock to go off at noon, since it was originally set at 6 in the morning. And then James put a charm on him to sleep until his alarm went off. As they snuck out of the room, they had just put the invisibility cloaks on when they heard a noise to the left of them. Who were they to see but Lucius Malfoy running toward the room. They waited patiently for him to walk by then ran off as fast as they could. Getting out of the house just to here Malfoy scream at Snape to wake up, was a charming sight...er... earful for them all to hear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
When the got back to the normal neighborhood, where almost everyone who lived their was normal, they congratulated themselves on such a spectacular performance. It was wonderful. They couldn't wait for Snape to come by the next day and scream at them. When they decided they needed to go to sleep, it was hard deciding where Lily should sleep. Her being the only girl and there only being two beds. She ended up in a bed with Sirius, as she had known him forever and they were practically related anyway.  
  
They all said their goodnights, then went dreamily off into sleep land.  
  
Lily went into a peaceful dream. She was sitting by a lake, next to a huge castle. Except the contents of the lake didn't look like water, they were more like a silvery mercury looking stuff. When she bent down to touch it, she saw the most horrible face. A black face with slits for eyes and nostrils, with red eyes and a terrible laugh that was escaping form its mouth. The figure looked like a snake. Seeing the figure shocked her out of sleep. She sat bolt upright in the bed.  
  
Sirius woke up immediately. "Lily lilla, don't cry what's wrong? You can talk to me." Sirius said in his most soothing voice.  
  
"Oh Sirius," Lily said. "It was terrible. I had this dream, but the face I saw it couldn't of belonged to anyone. It was so horrible. I just feel like something bad is going to happen, I just know it. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially not you, James or Remus." She started sobbing uncontrollably. Not knowing what was happening. All of a sudden Sirius started singing quietly so no one else could hear.  
  
"La la lu, la la lu, oh my little star sweeper. I'll sweep the stardust for you. La la lu, la la lu, oh my angel in heaven, here comes a pink cloud for you."  
  
"That was very noble of you Sirius. Lily is very fortunate to have a friend like you, we all are." Sirius turned around to see who was talking. It was Remus.   
"Well she was genuinely scared tonight. But what scares me the most, is last time Lily had a dream like this it came true. I don't' want what she sees to come true, do you Remus?" Sirius said truthfully sounding scared.  
  
"No, Sirius, I don't want it to come true. But what will happen will come and we'll meet it when it does.   
A/N: Okay, I know that one was short too, but it was getting to deep for me, and I had to end it there. Maybe there will be a long chapter tomorrow. I only have half a day of school, and a lot of time in school to write it. Please review even if you think it sucked. 


End file.
